


I love you because

by Microjo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, first time writing for Vikings, it may suck, sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Reader lists all the things she loves about Ivar





	I love you because

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Vikings, so I’m sorry if it’s not super great!! Hopefully I’ll get better :)

"No woman could ever love Ivar, he's a cripple!" Sigurd laughed loudly. Ubbe quickly sent his brother a look, Hvisterk smirked, and Ivar‘s fingers tightened around his cup. You rolled your eyes,”That’s not true, Sigurd.” 

He looked at you, an eyebrow raised. “No? Name one woman that loves him.” 

Your mouth opened, prepared to spill your feelings for Ivar. Luckily, your brain worked quicker than your mouth, and no words came out. All of the brothers were looking at you, Ivar looking quite irritated. Sigurd laughed again. ”See, you cannot, because no one does.”

“What do I care for love?” Ivar quickly responded, no longer able to hold his tongue. “Love is useless to me.” You knew that Ivar didn’t mean it, all of you did. Everyone needed love. Whether it be from a sibling, mother or father, or a significant other. Your leg was shaking underneath the table as Sigurd and Ivar continued to argue. 

Tired of hearing Sigurd teasing Ivar for something he couldn’t control, you suddenly gained more courage than you’d ever had before. Without fear of rejection or humiliation, you declared,“I love him.” 

The arguing stopped, and the room went silent as they all quickly turned and looked at you. Everyone but Hvitserk looked shocked; instead, he was smirking. Of course, he knew of your feelings for the youngest Ragnarsson. You’d all grown up together, and he knew you very well.

“Of course you do, you’re like a sister to us-“ 

You cut Sigurd off with a raised hand. “No, I love you three like brothers, but I love Ivar more than that. I have for quite a long time, actually.”

You figured Ivar would be smirking, grinning even, and shoving it in his brothers face that he was wrong. But, instead, he looked conflicted. He seemed to believe Sigurd, and looked as if he thought you were lying. You looked at the other brothers,”Leave us, please.”

Sigurd went to complain, until Ubbe stood and pulled him up, sending you a small smile as the three walked out of the main hall. Once they were gone, you looked to Ivar, who stared down at the cup in his hands. “You do not believe me, do you, Ivar?” You asked, voice soft. 

He looked up, a glare in his eyes. “Why would I? Sigurd is right, how could anyone ever love a cripple like me. What is there to love?” 

With a heavy sigh, you moved closer to him. You reached a hand out, but he flinched back. For a moment, hurt spread throughout your body, but you knew he just didn’t know how to respond to a loving touch that wasn’t his mother’s. 

“I can name many things,” you admitted. “Like your strong will, and your courage. The way you never let anyone talk down to you, not even your own brothers. You are strong, Ivar, and so intelligent.” 

He huffed, but didn’t respond. You frowned for a moment, before standing up. He watched you walk toward him ever so slowly, until you stood in front of where he sat on a stool. 

You ran soft fingers through his hair, causing him to tense. 

“I love your hair.” 

You lips pressed against his head, before your fingers moved down so that they rested on his cheeks. 

“I love your cheeks.” A kiss was placed on both of them. You kissed his nose next,“I love your nose.” You looked into his blue eyes,”I love your eyes.” You kissed along his jaw, his neck, and lastly, your lips ghosted over his, stating how you loved each body part as your lips touched his body. Ivar went to pull you closer, but you moved back with a smile. Your hands slid down his shoulders as you said how you loved them so, moving to stand behind him as you kissed down his muscular back. When you moved back around, you took his hands in yours, kissing each finger. 

Slowly, you knelt down, hands still holding his as you carefully placed your lips on each one of his thighs.

“I even love your legs, Ivar.” 

With the last kiss, you looked up at his face to see him staring down at you with wide eyes. “I love you Ivar, all of you. Please tell me that you love me, too.” 

His eyes stared into yours as he nodded slowly,”I.. I do, Y/N.” You smiled, leaning up and gently placing your lips fully onto his. He pulled you upwards and onto his lap suddenly, causing you to gasp, which allowed his tongue to enter your mouth. You breathed in his earthy smell as your mouths moved together, your hands moving down to grip his shirt as he tightly held your hips. You were the first one to break away, but his head tried to follow yours in want of more, and as his eyes fluttered back open he pouted. 

You leaned your forehead against his,”Do not worry, my love. You can kiss me as much as you’d like, but I believe your brothers are watching. I can hear them giggling.”


End file.
